Fate's Demon Guard
by Ami Byron
Summary: Inuyasha must guard a young woman, in NYC! But how will he know who the enemy is? Rated M for language, violence, and later on some mature content
1. Prolougue A Curse is Laid

Ami: Hello, my friends. Now I will venture into the world of **INU-YASHA**. However, this will not have any of the regular characters in it. Except maybe Sesshomaru, Koga, or Naraku.

Sesshomaru: Why do you involve me in these petty (disdainfully) _stories?_

Miroku: You don't want me in your story? But any **INU-YASHA** story requires me in it.

Inuyasha: **NO FING WAY!!!!!** This is **MY STORY! MINE!**

Ami: (Frightened) Thank you Inuyasha. Now to begin.

Prologue: A Curse is Laid

A loud noise permeated the calm of the forest, What had once been a calm, peaceful, glen was now a battleground between two great demons, Inutaisho, and Nejisuke. Inutaisho swung his great sword, Sounga intent on sending Nejisuke to hell, along with the onyx key he carried. The gem was not ordinary, because it wasn't a piece of onyx; it was a crystallized collection of damned souls. The Gateway of Damned Souls, one of the most evil objects in the world. Nejisuke had stolen it from its shrine, and had attacked Inutaisho. Nejisuke now sought the Gateway's counterpart; the Gateway of Innocent Souls. If the two keys were invoked together, the bearer would gain the power to control every single soul in Heaven, Hell, and on Earth.

"Give me the Gateway, Inutaisho! I will control all souls…" his voice trailed off as he saw the Gateway. Like the other, the Gateway of Innocent Souls was a key, but it was made of pearl, because of the soul's pure hearts. He lunged for the key, his desire for it evident in his blood red eyes.

Inutaisho avoided the attack, now spying a young woman in the clearing, her appearance mortal. However, her aura was similar to one of a priestess, scaring him temporarily.

"Who would dare interfere?" Nejisuke had also spied the newcomer. The intruder had deep red hair, and blue eyes. However, her eyes were not just blue; there were also streaks of gold present.

"Nejisuke, Inutaisho, I am not a priestess. I am Azima, one of the Three Demon Fates. Your fight has now gone too far, so I have been sent to end it." Both of the demons flinched. Demons had no ruler, but instead had guardians of the powerful relics. These guardians could also control any event involving a demon, thus the name Three Demon Fates. They rarely intervened in demon affairs, unless the three world's peace was at stake.

"Nejisuke. You have committed a terrible act. None are meant to wield the Gateways, not even the Fates. For this act of treason, you will die, and be sent to **Kokuhyou**." Azima now turned her glare towards Inutaisho. "You will also suffer a..," her voice trailed off as Nejisuke lunged toward her. She whirled around, pulling a blood red sword inlaid with gold in the center of the blade. Inutaisho could only stare as the blade found its target, burying itself in Nejisuke's chest.

"I will get the Gateway, you damn b…bastard. And you, dog, will die, and your human bitch." Nejisuke's eyes fluttered, and shut for the last time. Her task now completed, Azima turned back towards Inutaisho.

"Inutaisho. For your actions, and good intentions, I will spare your life. However, one of your two sons will have to guard my descendant. However, your son will have to wait 500 years, then he will fulfill his duty. Do you agree to these conditions?"

He only stared blankly at her for a moment; their eyes talking for them. "Though I do this unwillingly, I do agree, Lady Azima." The last he saw of her, was her disappearing back into the void


	2. Ch 1 Fate Sucks

Ami: Alright peoples!!!!!! You decide who the villain will be in this story! Sesshomaru, Koga, or the ultimate classic Naraku! Or if you have a suggestion leave a note in your review or message me! Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko T. does.

Inuyasha: Wait… THEY DECIDE! Who are you to decide who I fight, bitch!!!????

Ami: Freeze where you stand, hanyou! Or I'll tell everyone your secret fantasies…. evil grin

Inuyasha: All right. But you fans have to make me look good!!!!!!!

Chapter 1- Fate Sucks

Inuyasha let the forest become only a green blur around him. He closed his eyes, allowing him to concentrate on his own troubled thoughts.

_**Why is Mygoa summoning me? Does he actually have something important to tell me? Or is he just sentimental about my 500**__**TH**__** birthday? He's definitely that stupid.**_Inuyasha firmly pushed those thoughts out of his mind and instead remembered his lost Kikyo.

_**Damn… What a waste. She was so fucking beautiful…**_

"Master Inuyasha! Master Inuyasha!" Opening his eyes, he recognized Myoga's annoying voice. He landed softly on the ground, nearly squashing the old flea that was hidden there.

"Master! Oh, it's so good you've come." "Hurry up and get on with whatever you have planned. I have no time to celebrate my 500th birthday with you."

"Funny you should mention your 500th birthday Inuyasha," a cool voice interrupted. Drawing Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha barked (no pun intended), "Who the fucking hell are you, bitch, and what do you want with me?!?!"

"Only to remind you of an obligation, Inuyasha," a cool voice interrupted. He also noticed that Myoga didn't run away, but he looked up to notice that the stranger had entered the clearing.

_**Damn, that is one pretty lady**_The uninvited guest was a woman with jet-black hair and startling red eyes, with blue streaks. Her well-toned body drew Inuyasha's eyes

"Lady Hinaka. A pleasure as always to see your lovely face." Inuyasha wanted to gag at Myoga's sucking up to this _Hinaka._

"It's nice to see you again as well, Myoga. How long has it been, 500 years since Inutaisho died?" "Yes, but it hasn't been easy since he died, what with the Sounga being wielded and the Gateway…" Myoga's voice trailed off as he saw Hinaka's face.

"Actually that's why I'm here. Inutaisho promised Azima that one of his sons would guard her descendant. And Sesshomaru won't do it because he's ruling the Western Lands and refuses to obey. Typical of that bastard." Inuyasha was pleased to hear the disgust in her voice when talking about Sesshomaru. But something else she said...

"What the fuck!!! How come I never got told about this???" Inuyasha was about ready to hit her, and was cursing his father and his fate in the most colorful terms he knew. Myoga interrupted trying to reason with him.

"Please Master Inuyasha. Listen to Lady Hinaka, she only speaks the truth. Your father…" "SHUT UP!!!!! I don't care about what my father did; I'm just fucking pissed at him." "Please Master…"

"Myoga." Hinaka interrupted Myoga's whining in a commanding tone, as if she was a queen. Inuyasha was even frightened momentarily. _**Just who the hell are you Hinaka? **_ He pondered this for a moment or two; then returned his attention to Hinaka.

"Will you now listen to me, Inuyasha?" Hinaka's tone was slightly annoyed and condescending. _**Geez, this woman could be Sesshomaru's mother. Annoyed, standoffish, oh yeah she fits the bill perfectly.**_ He paused for a moment, then replied, "Sadly yes. Tell me of my father's dealings with this _Azima." _When he said her name his tone was slightly disgusted.

"First, have you heard of the Soul Gateways?" "Huh? The only thing I know involving souls is the Shikon no Tama." Hinaka sighed and muttered under her breath, "This whelp is Inutaisho's son. Composing her thoughts, she began again, but with the tone of an annoyed schoolteacher.

"The Soul Gateways are two key-shaped objects. However, they have existed since time began, making them the most powerful relics in the world. Whoever wields the Gateways can control every soul in Heaven, Hell, and on Earth." Inuyasha was confused and asked stupidly, "What makes the two Gateways different Hinaka?" "One Gateway is pure white pearl; the Gateway of Innocent Souls. All children and innocent people's souls are in that Gateway." "Is the other Gateway filled with evil souls?" "Bravo Inuyasha. The Gateway of Damned Souls is made of onyx, and has every criminal, tyrant, and some demons."

"Demons? Which ones? Is my father…" "No. Only the demons that slaughter humans and typical things. The truly horrific ones are sent to **Kokuhyou. ** Your father is actually considered an Innocent soul." She was about to continue, but Inuyasha simply wouldn't have it.

"Why? He was one of the great demons; some even think he was a Demon Fate! JUST HOW IN THE FUCKING WORLD IS HE INNOCENT!!!!!!!!!" _**Is this bitch asking me to kill her??? 'Cause I will gladly kill her right now if she goes on.**_

"Your father was an innocent soul, because he slew demons who would have broken the peace between the three worlds. Also he protected a mortal, your mother, which is highly not characteristic of a demon sent into the Gateway of Damned souls. Your father did more to protect humans and demons than any other demon I know" Her tone was almost reverent as she spoke of him.

"So what do these Gateways have to do with me guarding someone, my father, and some asshole named Azima!?!?" Inuyasha was beyond annoyed he was pretty fucking pissed at that fucking bitch _Hina…ka.__** More like Hina-I'm a bitch to everyone-ka.**_

He wasn't the only one who was angry. Hinaka was also pretty pissed off at Inuyasha.

_Just who was this woman who Inutaisho fell in love with? This creature was no demon; it was a poltergeist, or at least as annoying in it's ignorance._

"Your father had recovered Gateway of Innocent Souls after a battle and kept it for about 200 years. Than a demon named Nejisuke desecrated a shrine put up by Midoriko. This shrine housed the Gateway of Damned Souls. Nejisuke attacked your father, intending to seize the other Gateway, and control all souls. However, Azima showed up and killed Nejisuke, but spared your father's life. But, in exchange Inutaisho agreed that one of his sons would guard her descendant from attack." Hinaka sat down, looking a bit annoyed.

"That still leaves one of my questions unanswered. Just who in the goddamned hells is Azima???? Who is she that my father made that fucking deal with her??? Why did…?"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!! Shut your mouth, goddamned whelp born of a mortal! I guess that I was wrong for thinking you could handle this task. You are no son of Inutaisho!!!

**Inuyasha's POV**

I had reached my limit a long time ago. But this goddamned son of a fucking bitch had gone way too far. My mind was instantly made up about what to do. I lunged screaming, "Sankon-Tesso!" SHE didn't even notice until, amazingly I had scratched her torso from right shoulder to left hip. She leapt up, blood dripping yelling loudly, "You bastard!"

She drew a sword that was blue with silver inlaid on the blade. Her wound was healing rapidly, but the scratch was still revealing her organs to the world. "Now let us cross 'fangs'. Your Tetsusaiga with my Mizukiba. I will not let this insult pass. I Hinaka, one of the Three Demon Fates…"

"HOLY FUCK!!!!! You're one of the Fates!!!!!! There's no way I'm going to take you on; that's suicide. _**The fates. Three beings who control a demons life… WHOA!!!**_ I suddenly had an epiphany. "Hinaka! Was Azima a Fate?" Pausing, she looked at me; jaw agape as she sheathed her sword. "Yes. She had been a human, but was made a Fate due to her extraordinary healing ability. She fell in love with a demon, renounced her status, and took off with her love. It was shortly after the battle with Nejisuke as a matter of fact. The went to some place called the 'New World'."

Perplexed, I sat down to contemplate where this _New World_ was. "Myoga. Is there somewhere that allows you to travel through time or to another place?"

"Yes Master. The Bone Eater's Well is such a place. They say you can travel to a strange land through the Well. Now finding it is the problem." Hinaka suddenly interrupted. "Wait. I can track where she is. I can track anyone if I have one of their possessions. It's the reason I was made a Fate. And I have just the thing. She pulled out a wrinkled letter with perfectly legible ink. " It's the last letter Azima wrote to me."

She closed her eyes, but they suddenly opened half blue, half red. "Azima's descendant lives in the land called America, in a city called New York City. Enter the Bone Eater's Well and you shall go there. Guard her well, son of Inutaisho," Hinaka intoned in a voice that was not her own. "Go, Inuyasha. You shall know her when you see her." An image formed in my mind of a girl with blood red hair and startling amethyst eyes.

"Tell me her name Hinaka. What is her name????" Hinaka lifted he hands lifting me right off the ground. I zoomed through the forest, still seeing the image of the girl in my head. My reverie suddenlyk came to an end as I landed in front of a well covered with some vines. I stood up and peered into the well. _**I'm not really sure about this.**_ Sighing, I leapt into the well, and to my destiny.


End file.
